Thomas & Friends in Adventures Of Gordon
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based on the RWS book Gordon The Big Engine. In another stand-alone follow-up to TAB, Gordon takes great pride in pulling the express, but an accident on the turntable quickly puts his pride in pieces. Gordon soon learns the importance of his strength when being to help out a friend or two in need and helping to prepare for the Queen's visit, making him a really useful engine again
1. Prologue: Express Coming Through!

**Moral:** arrogance can get the better of you/there is always a chance at redemption

(Scene begins with a view over Sodor, shifting to the main line with Henry and James passing each other, respectively with a goods train and a passenger train, before shifting over to Thomas' branch line. A rendition of his theme plays)

 _It was a busy, bustling morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas The Tank Engine chuffed hurriedly along the branch line with his two faithful coaches Annie and Clarabel. He had an important job to do: dropping off passengers for his good friend: Gordon The Big Engine. The express was running it's morning routine to the Crovan's Gate "Works Station", and Thomas did not want to be late, especially for Gordon. But Annie and Clarabel couldn't understand it._

 **Annie:** Slow down, Thomas. We aren't running a race, are we?

 **Clarabel:** Not that I'm sure of. I don't see Bertie in plain sight at all. (gasps and startles when she hears Bertie's horn)

 **Bertie:** (honks as he rolls by on the road) Morning, Thomas. (rolls away out of sight)

 **Thomas:** That's not it, Annie and Clarabel. I have passengers to drop off at Knapford for Gordon's express and we can't be late for that now, can we?

 **Annie:** (understandably) Oh…no. Not at all.

 **Clarabel:** (feeling better) Carry on then, Thomas. Gordon's express is _nothing_ that we would want to be late for.

(Annie and Clarabel chuckle. Thomas slightly chuckles as well and sighs, as he carries on. The scene zooms out over his branch line, and then shifts and zooms in to Knapford Station, Gordon waiting at the platform)

 _At Knapford, Gordon was already at the platform and on time, ready to chuff full steam and waiting a little impatiently for Percy to bring him his coaches…AND Thomas' train of course._

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Come _on_ now, Percy. Thomas will be here any minute. Where are _my_ coaches?

 **Percy:** (grunting as he bring the coaches into the station) Almost there, Gordon. Any moment now. (pushes the coaches to the platform with one final effort) There! (sighing and letting off steam)

 **Thomas:** (whistling as he pulls into the station) Good morning, Percy. (Percy whistles back and exits the station before Thomas looks over at Gordon) Good morning, Gordon. Better _on time_ then never, don't you think?

 **Gordon:** It _is_ a good morning, Thomas. And I couldn't agree with you more. It seems like I'll be running a full express today to Crovan's Gate and back. First time all week after all. (chortles, Thomas chuckling after him)

 **Thomas:** Yes, well, that's good to hear, Gordon. Lots of passengers from my branch line have traveled over here in Annie and Clarabel to ride the express. (guard's whistle blows) I best be heading back now. (whistles as he leaves the station) Good day, Gordon. (chuffs away and out of sight, Clarabel smiling at Gordon from the distance)

(Rendition of original _Express Coming Through_ begins in Bb major with a short instrumental)

 **Gordon:** (whistles loudly after ther guard's whistle blows) Bye, Thomas. And now to start off my day with an express engine does best. (rolls smoothly out of the station, as the lyrics start)

 ** _What's a better to start your morning_**

 ** _Than running on a full express?_**

 ** _Signal up ahead's the only warning_**

 ** _To clear your way without any stress_**

 ** _Big blue engine's on his way_**

 ** _With hardly any stops to make_**

 ** _And now he's ready to start his day_**

 ** _To run his first train to Crovan's Gate_** (holds on into the chorus)

(Gordon continuously rattles through stations, with people standing back in amazement, and also under bridges and through signals, the signalmen helping him on his routes, as the chorus ensues)

 ** _All aboard the main line now with Gordon…and the express_**

 ** _Running all his trains on time_**

 ** _He's Gordon…with the express_**

 ** _Signal's getting clearer_**

 ** _Station's getting nearer_**

 ** _But everyone knows what to do_**

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _Express Coming Through!_**

(Song is put on instrumental break as Gordon arrives at Crovan's Gate)

 **Gordon:** (whistling loudly) All aboard!

(people get out and more passengers board the train, as the instrumental ensues. Guard's whistle blows)

 **Gordon:** Express coming through! (whistles loudly and leaves the station, as the second verse begins)

 ** _Gordon's made his train made once again_**

 ** _He knew just where to pass through_**

 ** _And where to stop and when_**

 ** _Chuffing on his way back_**

 ** _Coaches full of passengers_**

 ** _A very busy day_**

 ** _Chuffing, rattling on the track_**

 ** _Journey's ending nearer_**

 ** _And Gordon's on his way_**

 ** _All aboard the main line now with Gordon…and the express_**

 ** _Running all his trains on time_**

 ** _He's Gordon…with the express_**

 ** _Signal's getting clearer_**

 ** _Station's getting nearer_**

 ** _But everyone knows what to do_**

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _Express Coming Through!_** (holds out in Eb note, into chorus reprise. Instrumental quiets down to bass line clapping)

 ** _All aboard the main line now with Gordon…and the express_**

 ** _Running all his trains on time_**

 ** _He's Gordon…with the express_** (Instrumental picks up again)

 ** _Signal's getting clearer_**

 ** _Station's getting nearer_**

 ** _But everyone knows what to do_**

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _Express Coming Through!_** (holds out in F note)

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _Express Coming Through!_**

(Song ends as Gordon arrives back at Knapford Station)

 **Gordon:** (whistles loudly) Right on time! (looks over at Sir Topham Hatt walking up to him, clearing his throat) Good day, sir.

 **Topham:** Hello, Gordon. (looks at the clock) Mmm, five minutes past ten. Good news, Gordon. You have beaten a new record.

 **Gordon:** (excitedly) Why, that's great news, sir!

 **Percy:** (whistling as he passes by) Hooray for Gordon!

 **Toby:** (ringing as he passes through with Henrietta) A fine achievement.

 **Henrietta:** After all. Much agreed, Toby.

 **Gordon:** (sighs, proudly) Thank you. Thank you. It was nothing after all. It's Thomas I should also thank, especially for getting my passengers here earlier than usual.

 **Topham:** (clears his throat) Well, yes, yes. You may take a rest now, Gordon. You would probably need it for your next train now, won't you?

 **Gordon:** Well, of course, sir. Thank you, sir. (whistles and leaves the platform)

 **Topham:** (watching after Gordon, thinking) Hmm. (turns and walks away)

 _Now that Gordon had beaten a new record with the express, Sir Topham Hatt was thinking of how he could add another challenge to his timetable, whether the big blue engine enjoyed it or not._

(Scene shifts to Gordon resting in a siding beside Knapford, beginning the next chapter)


	2. Slow To Start

(Gordon rests in a siding by Knapford Station, his eyes shut)

 _Gordon was having a nice long rest in a siding by Knapford Station. He was very proud to be the Island's only express engine, but frequently, he would wonder what else could be more important in life._

 **Gordon:** (to himself) Sometimes,…(yawning comfortably)…it's _really_ tiring to be such a large and splendid engine. One _does_ have to keep appearances as so. (mumbling quietly) Like me, in fact.

(Henry reverses past a set of points and switches on the line beside Gordon)

 _But Gordon's peace and quiet didn't last too long._

(Gordon startles at the sound of Percy and James' whistle and Toby's whistle as they all pass each other through the yard.

 **Henry:** (whistling loudly as he stops beside Gordon) Hello there, fatface!

 **Gordon:** Why! What cheek! (Henry chuckles as he backs down to the station) That Henry! He's far too big for his wheels! Fancy speaking to _me_ like that! ME! (letting off steam angrily) _ME_ who _never_ had an accident. (scoffs)

 **Percy:** (whistles as he stops by Gordon) Just out of curiosity, Gordon, aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves meant to accidents?

 **Gordon:** (indignantly) Jammed whistles? _Burst_ safety valves? Why, no indeed, little Percy. High spirits, I tell you, they might happen to any engine in particular, but to come off the rails like Henry did, well, I ask you: is it right?

 **Percy:** (confused) Um…

 **Gordon:** Is it decent?

(Percy whistles as he chuffs away)

 _Percy had no idea how to answer Gordon's question, and set off to fetch the express. Sir Topham Hatt had other plans for an engine to take the train, and the passengers were already arriving at the platform._

 **Henry:** (whistles) Hello again, Gordon. Guess who's taking the express this afternoon?

 **Gordon:** (surprised) I beg your pardon, Henry?

 **Henry:** (proudly) _Me_ , of course. (cheekily) And this time I won't burst any safety valves OR get stuck on any hills. (chuckles)

 **Gordon:** (rudely) Well you'd better good care of yourself, Henry. You may be going through a few tunnels, but it's not the Flying Kipper you're pulling, you know…(Henry gasps in shock)…so mind you keep on the rails, won't you?

 _Henry just ignored Gordon and backed down to his coaches. Once the guard's whistle blew, he set off in a huff. It wasn't quite the honor to be reminded of his own accidents, but Henry knew where he was going, and kept in mind to be quite careful with the express after all. Gordon yawned and went back to sleep._

(Gordon snores away as time passes. Suddenly, he wakes with a sudden jolt and startles)

 _But unfortunately, that didn't last very long either._

 **Gordon's Driver:** (walking out of the cab with the fireman) Wake up, Gordon. A special train is coming and we're going to pull it.

 **Gordon:** (sleepily) Is it coaches…or trucks?

 **Gordon's Driver:** (sighs) Trucks, I believe. Edward will be bringing them from the goods yard shortly.

 **Gordon:** (suddenly awakes, shocked) Trucks?! (groans)

 **Gordon's Fireman:** Not to worry, Gordon. I'll get your fire ready in no time.

 **Gordon:** (groaning) O the indignity. The shame.

 _But Gordon's driver and fireman ignored his complaints to get his fire ready. However, as the fireman stoked up his firebox, it didn't seem to be making much heat. The driver was also concerned._

 **Gordon's Fireman:** It seems though Gordon's fire is slow to start. A little push to the turntable will most likely help it burn nicely.

 **Gordon's Driver:** Indeed. We must telephone for an engine of availability to take him there at once.

(Original song _Slow To Start_ , in Gb major, begins with an instrumental intro as Gordon pulls out of his siding in time for Edward to arrive.

 _In no time at all, Gordon switched out of his siding and Edward arrived to push him to the turntable._

 **Edward:** (buffering up) Come on, Gordon. Let's roar up that fire of yours and have you facing the right so you can start your journey with that goods train.

 **Gordon:** (grumbling, as Edward pushes him forward) I won't go! I _won't_ go!

 **Edward:** (struggling with eyes shut and pushing Gordon along) Don't be…silly, Gordon. (catching his breath) You can't always do the jobs you like best, you know.

(Gordon groans as the lyrics to the song start)

 ** _Gordon's fire is slow to start_**

 ** _Slow to start_**

 ** _Slow to start_**

 ** _Stoked up with coal but slow to start_**

 ** _Gordon's fire is - slow to start_**

(Song shifts into chorus as Gordon and Edward continue towards the nearest turntables, grumbling and panting respectively)

 ** _Edward knows just what to do:_**

 ** _Push him through - to the turntable well_**

 ** _Will Gordon learn that jobs aren't always to your enjoyment_**

 ** _Only time will tell_**

 ** _Gordon's fire is slow to start_**

 ** _Slow to start_**

 ** _Slow to start_**

 ** _Edward's helping him to a start_**

 ** _So he won't be…,_**

 ** _-while on his journey…,_**

 ** _Slow to start_**

 ** _Slow to start!_**

 _At last, they both managed to reach a nearby turntable by the school. Edward was uncoupled and backed away before heading back to his branch line._

 **Edward:** (whistling) Good luck, Gordon!

(Gordon's crew hop off his cab to turn the table round)

 **Gordon:** (to himself) Humph! Big, strong engines like _me_ don't need good luck. (as the turntable turns) I'll show them. _Dirty_ TRUCKS are below my specialty for sure.

 _His fire was now burning nicely and making lots of steam, but Gordon was so cross that he didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was half way round. By the time it was, Gordon moved a little bit forward to his intention to jam the table._

(Gordon moves forward and jams the table but gasps in surprise as he rolls accidentally forward towards the embankment)

 _His plan worked, but unfortunately, he rolled a bit too far and through the fence leading down to the embankment, slithering into a ditch._

 **Gordon:** (hissing) Oosh! Get me out! (wailing) PLEASE, get me out!

 _But his wheels churned the runny mud, as his driver and fireman walked up to the scene._

 **Fireman:** (sighs) Not a hope. And we saw you by the way. I only meant to light your fire up, but not for _this_ to happen.

 **Driver:** You're stuck, you silly great engine! Don't you understand that? (Gordon shoots back a look of dismay) Ah, well. We'll just see what Sir Topham Hatt can do about this. It serves you right after all for being so careless.

 **Gordon:** (groans) O the indignity.

 _And so Gordon's driver phoned ahead to Sir Topham Hatt's office._

 **Topham:** (picks up the telephone as it rings) Hello. (chatter over the phone, surprised expression) Oh…(chatter continue)…I see. (chatter continues) Oh, dear. (sighs) Well, if the special's waiting, we might as well have Edward take it. (chatter ensues) Oh, Gordon, yes. (sighs) Well, leave him where he is. We haven't time to bother with him now.

(Scene shifts back to the ditch with a family of toads croaking crossly at Gordon. Some boys are chattering nearby too)

 _Meanwhile, back on the other side of the ditch, a group of schoolboys had spotted Gordon and were now chattering and teasing him._

 **Boy #1:** Coo! Doesn't he look silly?

 **Boy #2:** (chuckling) Yes. They'll never get _him_ out.

 **Boy #3:** Silly old Gordon. He's fallen in a ditch. (chuckles with the other boys)

 **Boys:** (singing, altogether) **_Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch_**

 ** _Fell in a ditch_**

 ** _Fell in a ditch_**

 ** _Silly old Gordon fell in a ditch_**

 ** _All on a Monday morning_**

 _Just then, the school bell rang for the end of recess. The boys ran off, still laughing and singing…and Gordon lay in the ditch all day as the hours passed. At last, he gave up hope._

 **Gordon:** (sighs sadly) Oh, dear. I shall never get out. Who will pull the express now?

(Scene fades out on Gordon in the ditch and to nighttime, beginning the next chapter)


	3. No More Coaches

(Nighttime. James and Henry couple behind Gordon as workmen surround the area)

 _Later that evening, the workmen brought floodlights to detect Gordon. Then they set up jacks to lift Gordon and keep his wheels from rolling in the mud. Strong wire ropes were fastened to his back end. James and Henry, pulling hard, managed to pull Gordon back onto the rails. Gordon felt relieved…_ (Sir Topham Hatt walks up, looking sharply at Gordon) _...until he saw Sir Topham Hatt, of course._

(James and Henry giggle slightly, until Sir Topham Hatt looks over at them and clears his throat. The two engines gasp before whistling and chuffing away)

 **Topham:** (turning back towards Gordon) I haven't the mood to go over your stubbornness with you now, Gordon. (firmly) Return to your shed. I shall speak to you in the morning.

 _Gordon crawled home that night, a sadder and a wiser engine._

(Scene shifts to Tidmouth Sheds as Gordon chuffs in, while the engines, minus Edward, laugh and chuckle loudly)

 _But even though he had learnt his lesson, the other engines found his situation to be very funny indeed._

 **James:** Fancy trying to jam the turntable and falling into a ditch. (chuckles)

 **Percy:** (jokingly) It's almost like you asked me earlier today, Gordon. Is it _right_? Is it… _decent?_ (chuckles loudly, with Thomas, Henry and James chuckling after him)

 **Henry:** I had no trouble pulling the express through tunnels or up hills in case you were wondering, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** Well, it's too bad your record for careless accidents is at a draw now, Henry. You're not the only engine in the shed anymore that came off the rails.

 **Thomas:** (cheekily) You're right, Gordon. But Henry didn't _mean_ for the Flying Kipper to come off the rails like that, now did you, Henry?

 **Henry:** No, Thomas. The signal was down. (jokingly) But at least Sir Topham Hatt doesn't need a signalman this time to hold responsible for Gordon's accident.

 **James:** That's right. (looking over to Gordon) Only Gordon himself.

 **Gordon:** Well, it's a good thing I didn't take that _goods train_ then. Eh, James? I don't need the trucks either to push me into fields…or even messy tar wagons.

 **Edward:** (confused) I never had any trouble with those trucks.

 _But the other engines laughed anyway, except James, who had lost the argument against Gordon and slunk slowly further into his berth in embarrassment. Gordon, on the other hand, could only chuckle slightly. He felt better about insulting James back about his accidents, and thought it would make his troubles change for the best. Little did he know that they had just begun._

(Scene shifts to morning with Gordon chuffing into Knapford Station at the platform, and beside Henry. Sir Topham Hatt walks up)

 _The next morning, Gordon was getting ready to take the express, but Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to him._

 **Topham:** (sharply) Mmm…here for the express, are you, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Why, of course, sir. I am every morning, aren't I?

 **Topham:** Not this morning, you aren't.

 **Gordon:** (surprised) I beg your pardon, sir. (chuckles) Percy hasn't brought my coaches to the platform just yet.

 **Topham:** (sighs, sternly) I'm NOT talking about Percy fetching your coaches, Gordon. As the fastest engine on _my_ railway, I'm surprised you've never taken the initiative lately to fetch them for yourself. Besides, you're not pulling the express this morning. (Gordon gasps as he continues) In fact, you won't be pulling any coaches for quite some time.

 **Gordon:** (speechless) But…but…but sir…!

 **Topham:** _I_ think, Gordon, that you could use a bit of time shunting trucks about in the yard. Perhaps it will remind you of how much importance it holds as the express.

 **Gordon:** Oh, please, sir…

 **Topham:** No excuses, Gordon! Really useful engines don't argue. Henry will take the express in your place, and you must be cleaned straight away.

 _Henry was excited to be able to pull the express again, while Gordon left the station in a huff._

(Scene cuts to Gordon's siding by Knapford Station with two men cleaning him)

 _Two men got to work at once to clean Gordon. One climbed over his sides with a brush and a bucket of soap suds while the other gave him a long hose down. Gordon didn't enjoy it one bit, and unfortunately, nor did the workmen._

 **Gordon:** (as the water and soap suds squirt his face) Oh! Mind my eye!

 **Ralph:** Shut it, you! It's your fault we're doing this, you know. (turning to Bert) Did you ever see so much mud, Bert?

 **Bert:** No, Ralph. I haven't. You ought to be ashamed, Gordon. Giving us so much extra work. As might your worthy Topham.

 _But Gordon just ignored the workmen, and dozed off till the job was complete. Afterwards, he opened one eye, but then shut it again. Sir Topham Hatt came to see him._

(Sir Topham Hatt walks over, and Gordon wakes, startled, at the sound of his voice)

 **Topham:** (sternly) Wake up, Gordon! And listen carefully. (pointing his finger) YOU will pull no more coaches until you are a really useful engine! Am I making myself clear?

 **Gordon:** (sighs, cheekily) Clear as _mud_ , sir. (chuckles nervously)

 **Topham:** (sternly) This situation is NOT a laughing matter, Gordon. You were asking for this with your careless behavior yesterday on the turntable. Now report to the yard at once! And this time, let's see if you fetch your own trucks.

 **Gordon:** (groans) Oh, the horror. (whistles and leaves the station)

 _Gordon spent the remainder of the morning shunting and pulling trucks about the yard. He was not happy about this at all. Especially since the trucks were troublesome._

 **Gordon:** (indignantly) Goods trains! _Goods_ trains! (speeding up behind the trucks, bumping them) That's for _you_ , and _you_ , and _YOU_!

 **Trucks:** Oh! Oh! Oh, oh! Silly Gordon! Stop that this instance!

 _But Gordon just ignored the trucks. He felt no better as James arrived. He had seen everything._

 **James:** (chuckles, teasingly) Trucks will be trucks, Gordon, whether you like them or not.

 **Gordon:** They won't with _me_ , "little James". Just you wait and see. I'll teach them.

(Gordon whistles and speeds up before bumping the trucks again, James chuckling after him, as original song _Shunting, Hauling_ begins in D minor with a short instrumental. Gordon continuously shunts, hauls, bumps and pulls trucks about throughout the song)

 ** _Shunting,_**

 ** _Hauling,_**

 ** _Bumping all those heavy trucks_**

 ** _Pushing,_**

 ** _Pulling,_**

 ** _Ready to take that heavy train_**

 ** _Remember when Gordon pulled the express_**

 ** _Sir Topham Hatt saw to that_**

 ** _But to make up for his mess,_**

 ** _Gordon is now busy shunting trucks - from here to there_**

 ** _He's not so proud anymore and finds it unfair_**

 ** _While not many of his friends quite so seem to care_**

 ** _Shunting,_**

 ** _Hauling,_**

 ** _Troublesome trucks in a mess_**

 ** _Pushing, pulling them about_**

 ** _Does it beat fetching the express?_**

 ** _Gordon had a philosophy that tender engines don't shunt_**

 ** _But once again, Sir Topham Hatt has made it brief and blunt_**

 ** _That once in a while, a train calls for a siding_**

 ** _Even if the trucks may tend to usual confiding_**

 ** _Shunting,_**

 ** _Hauling,_**

 ** _That's what puts Gordon to shame_**

 ** _Pushing,_**

 ** _Pulling,_**

 ** _When will he learn who's to blame_**

 ** _At least he puts an end to the truck's silly games_**

(Song ends as Gordon whistles loudly and angrily bumps the trucks once more)

 **Gordon:** Take that, you silly trucks! (as the trucks slide into each other) And that! And that! And THAT!

(Thomas and Percy whistle and chuckle as they arrive, and so does James)

 **Gordon:** Shunting, hauling, all morning long! When will it come to an end?

 **Thomas:** Beats laying in a ditch all day, doesn't it, Gordon?

 **James:** (jokingly) Careful you don't jam their brakes, Gordon.

 **Percy:** (jokingly) Make sure they don't push you, Gordon, or you'll end up slithering down _another_ ditch. (chuckles, Thomas and James chuckling after him, as the three whistle and chuff out of sight)

 _Gordon just ignored them. He didn't quite liked being teased, but he was well aware that there was plenty of work to do._

(Edward whistles and he reverses and stops by Gordon, who had just backed down to his train)

 **Edward:** Hello, Gordon. I'm very sorry about your accident yesterday. Surely it was irresponsible, but it doesn't mean those engines had to tease you like that.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Thank you, Edward. You're the only one who understands me. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time yesterday, and thank you also for helping me get ready for that train. If I had been any more careful, I probably wouldn't be here in the first place.

 **Edward:** No problem, Gordon. Just came to see how you were getting on. Trucks never give _me_ trouble, you know. That's why I'm used to them.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) So I've noticed.

 **Edward:** (whistles) Goodbye, Gordon. (chuckles)

(Gordon whistles as the shunter couples him up to his train. Toby rings his bell as he arrives in the yard with Henrietta)

 **Toby:** Don't give up hope, Gordon. Deep down, you're still Sodor's express engine and Sir Topham Hatt believes in you.

 **Gordon:** I beg to differ, Toby. Otherwise, this would've never happened to me. I do hope he forgives me soon.

 **Henrietta:** These things take time, Gordon. You'd be surprised to see how long it will be before you're pulling coaches again.

 **Toby:** Just you wait, Gordon. The harder you work here, the larger the possibility gets that it won't last long. I have to collect some trucks now. Good luck, Gordon. (rings his bell and leaves)

 **Henrietta:** Keep your steam up, Gordon. Your luck will turn eventually.

(Gordon whistles and leaves the yard with his goods train)

 _But Gordon didn't count on the idea of pulling coaches for quite some time. The trucks groaned as he pulled them through the yard, but Gordon just ignored them and pressed on. If he was going to impress Sir Topham Hatt once again, he would make sure not to let the silly trucks get to him. On his way to the junction, Gordon came across an old siding, where he met an old friend._

 **Gordon:** (stops, gasping) Glynn, is that really you?

 **Glynn:** (chuckling) Well, if it isn't the Island's fastest express engine. Hello, Gordon. How are things?

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Not quite well, actually. Yesterday, I was involved in my very first accident, so Sir Topham Hatt has confined to pulling _trucks_ for the time being…(sighs)…until he comes to trust me again, I believe.

 **Trucks:** We heard that, Gordon!

 **Gordon:** Quiet! (bumps them crossly, making them stop)

 **Glynn:** (chuckles) At least you're still lucky to be running on your set of wheels, Gordon. That's what's important. I mean, look at me.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Yes. Look at you. You can't be really useful with ivy growing all over you, now can you?

 **Glynn:** No, Gordon. I can't. Sir Topham Hatt hadn't the time lately to bother with an old "Coffeepot" engine like me, and he's regretted that to me himself.

 **Gordon:** (confused) You're not getting through.

 **Glynn:** (sighs) The point is, that I'm the only engine left of my kind. But Sir Topham Hatt keeps me in this siding because he cares about _all_ his engines. The same reason why he keeps the rest of you engines in good working order.

 _Gordon thought hard for a moment over Glynn's wise words. Then, he realized the message that his old friend was trying to convey._

 **Gordon:** Maybe you're right, Glynn. Maybe Sir Topham Hatt hasn't sent me in away in disgrace…because he still believes in me. And _I_ believe that I can show him that I'm capable of pulling coaches again, but managing all these trucks. (the trucks exchange looks of indignity as Gordon whistles and races away) Thank you, Glynn.

(Glynn smiles as the scene fades out on him and cuts to the junction, beginning the next chapter)

(Before you guys ask, yes, I knew I gave the Glynn character a sendoff in my first follow-up to _The Adventure Begins_ , but it was a rushed move and possibly pointless. I am well aware that he will be returning for Christmas in Season 20, and I think that after that, he will have much potential as a character. I'll see what I can do to rewrite the ending to _The Adventure Continues_ and alter my previous fanfics to give him at least two appearances each; not exactly shoehorned, but there for a purpose. Stay tuned, and I'm really looking next to adapting _Down The Mine_ and the other half of _Leaves_ around the events of _Paint Pots And Queens_!)


	4. United We Stand, Together We Fall

(Thomas at the junction with Annie and Clarabel. Gordon pulls slowly in with his goods train)

 _Thomas was waiting at the junction with Annie and Clarabel for his passengers to exit the train, when Gordon arrived with his goods train._

 **Thomas:** (glances at Gordon, then sniffs) Phew! What a funny smell. Can you smell that, Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie:** (confused) No, Thomas. I can't smell a smell.

 **Clarabel:** Quite right, Annie. That's what I was thinking.

 **Thomas:** (thinking hard) Well, it's a funny, musty sort of smell if you ask me. What do _you_ think, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** (puzzled) Well, no one noticed it till you did, Thomas. It must yours. Huh.

 **Thomas:** (sarcastically understanding) Mm, good point, Gordon. (sighs, cheekily) Well, I don't think so. Annie, Clarabel, do you know what I think it is? (Annie and Clarabel express looks of curiosity) It's ditch water. (chuckles)

 **Gordon:** (surprised) Ditch water? Huh.

(Annie and Clarabel exchange looks of shock. The guard's whistles blows)

 **Thomas:** (whistling loudly) Goodbye, Gordon. (chuckling as he leaves the station)

 _Thomas was feeling very amused with himself, but Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. They had great respect for Gordon The Big Engine, and felt sympathy over his situation._

 **Clarabel:** (firmly) That wasn't very, Gordon. We feel quite ashamed, you know.

 **Annie:** Indeed. You mustn't be rude, Thomas. You make us ashamed.

 **Thomas:** (chuckles) Oh, come on, Annie and Clarabel. Where's your sense of humor? Gordon knows I'm only joking around.

 **Annie:** Oh, does he now?

 **Thomas:** (thinking harder) Well…it's a possibility. We're cheeky towards each other all time. It is funny after all.

 **Clarabel:** Well, he may not have found that very funny, Thomas. Gordon feels his position deeply, and YOU know it.

 **Thomas:** Oh, don't you two worry. Gordon and I will talk it out later.

 **Annie:** That's a very good idea.

 **Clarabel:** Quite right, Annie. And an apology would very much be in order too.

 _But Thomas didn't worry too much about Gordon. He returned Annie and Clarabel to Knapford Yard, and then went off to a mine for some trucks._

(Scene shifts to a view over the mine)

 _The lead mines are located on Thomas' branch line near Toryreck and Dryaw, and Thomas and Toby would sometimes come down here for some trucks, and perhaps make a few deliveries of lead. Long ago, miners digging for lead had tunnels under the ground. Though their roves were strong enough to hold up trucks, they could not bare the weight of engines. For that reason, a large notice is put up, warning engines not to enter the area._

DANGER! ENGINES MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD!

 _Thomas had been given this warning almost every time before he entered the mine, but he always forgot every time. He had often tried to pass the board, but had never succeeded, since his driver always let off steam before he could do so. Thomas was in a joking mood, and didn't care what he did._

 **Thomas:** (chuckles) That silly old board. Driver doesn't know _my_ plan today. I'll show them just how brave I really am.

 _But Thomas was deciding on a very big mistake as he trundled along towards the mine. Once he arrived, he went about his usual task to shunt the trucks out of one siding, and then pull out full ones from another. Once they arrived, Thomas found himself just as many inches away from the DANGER sign as his first truck. His plan would now work to his expectation. He waited as his fireman exited the cab and walked over to switch the points._

 **Fireman:** Come on now, Thomas. All clear.

 _Thomas chuffed slowly along, his driver leaning out of the cab to see where they were going. This gave Thomas his chance._

 **Thomas:** (to himself) Right. Now for my plan. (bumps the trucks fiercely, knocking his driver off the footplate) Hurrah! I've done it. I've _done_ it. (chuckles)

 **Fireman:** Oi! Thomas!

 **Driver:** Come back!

 _Thomas proudly followed the trucks into the siding past the notice board._ (Thomas' happy expressiong turns to worried when he hears a sound) _Suddenly, he heard a rumbling, and a groaning. Then the rails quivered, as the fireman jumped clear._

(The rails brake and Thomas sinks into the ground, panicking, as the trucks giggle at him)

 **Thomas:** (wailing tremblingly) Help! Help! Oh, dear! (coughs and splutters) Fire and smoke! I'm sunk!

 _Thomas could only see out of the hole, but he couldn't move an inch._

 **Thomas:** (groaning) Oh, dear. I am a silly engine. (groans, but gasps as he hears a car door bang shut)

 **Topham:** (walking up and clearing his throat, sternly) Yes, Thomas. You are. And a very naughty one too. I saw you.

 **Driver:** So did I. It serves you right, Thomas. (Sir Topham Hatt looking at him and nodding) If I've warned you once, I've warned over a dozen times NOT to pass that board.

 **Topham:** You could've seriously hurt both your crew with your carelessness, Thomas. I am _very_ disappointed in you. You've just caused yourself your branch line for quite some time. (Thomas groans in shame as he continues) Percy will have to run it together with Toby until I feel you've have earned it back again. I hope it will teach NOT to go past danger signs. It's surely no different than passing a red signal…(clears his throat)…as you've just learnt.

 **Thomas:** (ashamedly) I couldn't agree more, sir. But please get me out. I won't be naughty again. I promise.

 **Topham:** (chuckles) Of course, Thomas. Of course. The trucks can't get themselves out of that siding, now can they?

 **Thomas:** No, sir. They can't.

 **Topham:** (signals his hand up, thinking) Yes, yes, well, enough now, Thomas. _Please_ , let me think. Now, we surely bring Jerome and Judy to this sort of emergency. It's nowhere near firm enough to carry their weight. (thinks harder) Hmm, I might have a different idea. Yes, and a pretty quick one too.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt explaining and shifts to Gordon in the yard)

 _Gordon was still busy shunting in the yard when the manager came to see him._

 **Manager:** Hello, Gordon. I've just received an important call from Sir Topham Hatt.

 **Gordon:** Hmm. Important, sir?

 **Manager:** (sighs) Yes, yes. Well, he needs your help exactly. Thomas has fallen down a mine, and they need a big strong engine like you to pull him out.

 **Gordon:** (gasps in amusement) Oh. Well, certainly, sir. I'll head over there straight away.

 **Manager:** That would be best. Thank you for all your hard work here in the yard. I'll call up Sir Topham and surely remind him of that. (walks away)

 **Gordon:** (whistles loudly) Thank YOU, sir.

(Gordon races away out of the yard past a very surprised James, as an instrumental to Original Song: _Rescue Engine Coming Through_ starts in the same style as _Streamlining_ and _The Shooting Star Is Coming Through_ )

 **Gordon:** Down a mine, is he? (chuckles) What a joke. What _a_ joke. (chuckles louder as he races along, thundering through stations and under bridges)

 _And Gordon raced off to the rescue._

 **Gordon:** **_Make way!_**

 ** _A rescue engine's coming through!_**

 ** _Whoosh!_**

 ** _You'd think I'm only big and blue_**

 ** _But next you'll see next of me,_**

 ** _I'll race to the scene_**

 ** _To save the day_**

 ** _But first, I must say that -_**

 ** _Poor Thomas_**

 ** _Down a mine he chuffed_**

 ** _But I'll have him out in just a couple of puffs_**

 ** _So won't you make way for me!_**

 **Children:** (waving on the bridge) **_Go, Gordon, go!_**

 **Gordon:** **_I have the strength and all the speed_**

 **Workmen:** (as Gordon arrives) **_Go, Gordon, go!_**

 **Gordon:** **_To help a fellow friend in need_**

 ** _Main Line-ing_** (holds out, as he arrives behind Thomas, whistling and chuckling as Thomas looks nervously up at him) Hello, little Thomas. You are in a mess, aren't you? (startles and settles down as Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at him) Very sorry, sir. Right away.

 _It wasn't long before strong were fastened between the two engines. Sir Topham Hatt stood back with Thomas' driver and fireman to watch the rescue operation._

 **Topham:** Are you ready, Gordon? Heave!

(Gordon grunts as he struggles to pull a whimpering Thomas out of the mine)

 _The job seemed a lot harder than they all thought. Gordon's cheeks had nearly turned purple, and he was panting hard…until he finally pulled out of the hole and safety past the board. The workmen cheered, and Gordon felt very pleased with himself. He was especially glad that his friend Thomas was safe._

 **Topham:** Well done, Gordon. I'm very pleased with you. It wasn't easy, but you tried your hardest and surely put your strength to the test.

 **Gordon:** Why, thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** Yes, well, don't thank me just yet. I'd like you both to return to Tidmouth Sheds. All the other engines will be there too, and I have an important announcement to make. (walks away)

 **Thomas**

 **And** Yes, sir. Right away, sir. (both whistle as they reverse

 **Gordon:** down the tracks)

 _On the way home, Thomas had made up his mind about what to say to Gordon._

 **Thomas:** (sighs, sadly) Thank you for helping me, Gordon. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. I've just come to realize how serious a situation like this can be after all.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) Oh, that's alright, Thomas. You made me laugh.

 **Thomas:** (puzzled) I did?

 **Gordon:** Yes, well, it did me good, you see. I'm in disgrace, you know, and I've felt a bit low about myself lately.

 **Thomas:** Oh, well, I'm in disgrace too, Gordon. Sir Topham Hatt has taken my branch line away.

 **Gordon:** Why, so you are, Thomas. We're _both_ in disgrace then. Look, shall we form an alliance?

 **Thomas:** (confused) An alli…um….an allia…oh, what was it?

 **Gordon:** An alliance.

 **Thomas:** Oh, an alliance. For what, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Why, well, it's plain and simple: United We Stand, Together We Fall. _You_ help _me_ and _I'll_ help _you_. How about that, mmm?

 **Thomas:** Right you are, Gordon.

 **Gordon:** Good. That's settled then.

 _And buffer to buffer, the allies puffed home._

(Thomas and Gordon whistle as they head back towards Tidmouth Sheds. Original Song: _We Can Only Be We_ begins, in a similar style to _You Can Only Be You_ )

 **Gordon:** **_Every incident we've both been through_**

 ** _Has at least gotten the best of our importance_**

 ** _But now that we've made a team of two_**

 ** _It doesn't stop gaining our confidence_**

 **Thomas:** ** _We stand together as one_**

 ** _There's nothing that could possibly be done_**

 ** _United We Stand, Together We Fall_**

 ** _Believe in our hearts to say it all_**

 **Gordon:** ** _I don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger_**

 **Thomas:** ** _I don't need more than six small wheels_**

 **Both:** ** _We don't need to be taller or be longer_**

 ** _Being allies has it's own appeal_**

 **Gordon:** (speaking) **Of course!**

 **'** **Cause every moment, every day is worth it**

 **Even when you help out a friend in need**

(singing) **_To pull the express, you have to earn it_**

 ** _It's not all about your strength or speed_**

 **Thomas:** ** _Why shan't we have to be we?_**

 ** _As friends, this is what we're meant to be_**

 ** _No more coaches or branch lines for our own_**

 ** _We still have each other to lead us home_**

 **Gordon:** ** _Pulling coaches may involve some shunting_**

 **Thomas:** ** _Rules and regulations still apply_**

 **Gordon:** ** _Being fast enough for the express is one thing_**

 **Thomas:** ** _But carelessness leads us is in short supply_**

 **Both:** **_We can only be we_**

 ** _We all do our bests when we work as a team_**

 **Thomas:** ** _Slow down_**

 ** _Don't count on any close calls_**

 **Gordon:** ** _United We Stand, Together We Fall_**

 **Both:** ** _United We Stand, Together We Fall_**

 ** _Believe in our hearts to say it all_**

(Thomas and Gordon whistle as they arrive at Tidmouth Sheds around sunset, beginning the next chapter)


	5. Preparations And Paint Pots

(Thomas and Gordon reverse by the sheds in surprise at the way it looks. Percy, Edward, Henry and James are lined up respectively with Toby on the turntable. Sir Topham Hatt walks up)

 _When Thomas and Gordon arrived back at Tidmouth, they were surprised by what they were seeing; there were painters with paint pots…and the sheds were being decorated._

 **Gordon:** (surprised) My!

 **Thomas:** What's happening?

 **Percy:** Shh! (whispers excitedly) Sir Topham Hatt's going to tell us now, Thomas.

 **Topham:** (clears his throat) Ladies, gentleman and engines, I have just received a letter from Buckingham Palace in Westminister…(the engines listen closely with excitement)…and I am pleased to inform you all that in honor of her coronation, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth herself is coming her to visit us. (The engines all cheer and whistle in delight, as Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat and continues) Yes, yes. Well, now, on with the preparations, please. I expect you all to decide on which jobs you wish to fulfill by the morning, and depending on your performances in the yard tomorrow, _I_ will decide on who will pull the Royal Train. (turns around and leaves)

 _As Sir Topham Hatt and the painters went home for the night, the engines all wondered who will pull the Royal Train._

(Scene shifts to nighttime and zooms on in Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Edward, Henry and James lined up at the sheds and Toby facing them on the turntable)

 **Toby:** Percy and I have much work to do tomorrow on Thomas' branch.

 **Percy:** I think we'd be too small to pull such a big train anyway.

 **Edward:** Well, I'm far too old to pull important trains. Surely I have my own branch line to run too.

 **Thomas:** I wish I could set the solution. Only, I don't have a branch line anymore.

 **Gordon:** Thomas and I are both in disgrace. Sir Topham Hatt would never choose _me_ to pull coaches anymore.

 **James:** Ha! Well, it's a shame for both of you. Perhaps Sir Topham Hatt will choose a splendid red engine like _me_.

 **Henry:** (surprised) You, James?

 **James:** Why, well, of course. There's no doubt about it all.

 **Henry:** (doubtfully, smiling) Can you really climb hills, James?

 **James:** Mmm, maybe. I am shorter than both you and Gordon, so I'll give it a try.

 **Henry:** (half-suppressed laugh) Nonsense. He'll ask _me_ to pull the train…after I get a new coat of paint of course.

(The engines all laugh. Toby rings his bell as he leaves the turntable)

 _The days passed, and the engines worked hard to prove themselves for Sir Topham Hatt. Both Henry and James requested to pull the Royal Train, and Sir Topham Hatt kept this in mind while thinking of a decision to be made. Meanwhile, Thomas and Gordon went about their usual shunting in the yard._

 **Thomas:** (sighs, backing down towards Gordon) I really wish there was something we could do to help out with the Queen's visit. These trucks seem to be giving us no chance at all.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) I couldn't agree more, Thomas. But just remember:: as long as we're working together: we can be a team of our own.

 **Thomas:** That's right. All we need is strength and confidence after all, and who knows? Sir Topham Hatt might make us really useful again.

(Thomas and Gordon whistle loudly in agreement, until James whistles as he arrives with his goods train)

 **James:** (chuckling) You're a silly pair of engines, you know that? You both really amuse me.

 **Gordon:** (surprised) Oh, really?

 **Thomas:** (confused) 'Cause, why so, James?

 **James:** (raising an eyebrow) You honestly think that YOU are going to pull something as special as the Royal Train? And after what you two have done to yourselves to put you in the positions you are?

 **Thomas:** (indignantly) Hey, at least we're optimistic.

 **James:** Optimistic? (scoffs) Please. Sir Topham Hatt is still narrowing down his decision between me and Henry. Neither of us had had an accident since the preparations started. He'll choose either one of us for sure, and at the rate _I'm_ going, that _one_ is bound to _me_.

 **Thomas:** (jokingly) Oh, really? Perhaps you'd need a set of tar wagons to prove it then.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) Oh, yes, tar wagons. Or maybe even a bootlace?

(Thomas and Gordon laugh as James whistles indignantly and leaves the yard)

 _James set off to collect his passenger train. He wasn't quite too keen on Thomas and Gordon having the last laugh. He was still fuming when he arrived at the platform for his coaches._

(Henry whistles as he pulls into the platform between him and James)

 **Henry:** (tauntingly) What's the matter, James? Afraid you'll be losing the bet already?

 **James:** (sighs, trying not to be nervous) All in good time, Henry. Now, where's Percy and those coaches?

 **Percy:** (from behind) Coming, James.

 **Topham:** (walking up) I do believe you're on the wrong platform, James.

 **James:** (confused) Begging your pardon, sir.

 **Topham:** Today, James, it's _your_ turn to pull the express.

 **James:** (thrilled) Oh, why, thank you, sir.

 **Topham:** And, um, Henry?

 **Henry:** (at attention) Yes, sir?

 **Topham:** Um, the trucks are waiting. Perhaps you can yourself a test for strength since you've pulled the express enough times to prove it.

 **Henry:** Oh, well, no problem, sir. (whistles and leaves the station, as James switches lines and reverses back into the station)

 _James backed down to the express coaches, and didn't have to wait much longer for Percy to bring his coaches._

 **Percy:** (panting) There!

 **James:** (whistling) All aboard!

 _Just then, Gordon pulled in with a slow goods train. Percy and James were ready for another tease._

(Percy whistles as he switches from the express line and backs down from Gordon's track to the next)

 **Percy:** (jokingly, as he switches line) What is that you're pulling, Gordon? The Royal Goods Train? Perhaps that was the one Sir Topham Hatt was talking about.

 **James:** (half-suppressed laugh) Oh, indeed, Percy. Indeed. I too feel a little jealous. Her Majesty will certainly be comfortable riding that.

 _Gordon just ignored them as he stopped at the platform beside James._

 **Gordon:** (politely) Those trucks pushed me down the hill this morning, James. The rails are slippery. You sure you won't need some help?

 _James felt insulted._

 **James:** I don't need help on hills, Gordon. I'm not like you. I don't need a back engine. (whistles and leaves the station after the guard's whistle blows)

 _James felt quite confident, but Gordon was concerned. Percy was worried too as he felt the wind blow and the leaves rustle on the tracks. Darks clouds loomed overhead._

(Percy pulls up by the platform between him and Gordon, whistling. They both look up at the sky)

 **Percy:** (ashamed) Please, forgive me, Gordon. I'm sorry I was rude to you. I thought those jokes would be funny, but they weren't. The wind is blowing heavily, and it looks like rain is on the way. James may encounter trouble on his route after all.

 **Gordon:** Oh, you don't have to apologize to _me_ , Percy. I'm in disgrace after all. What matters now is that I make sure James gets up that hill without encountering any trouble. Please, will you deliver my goods train?

 **Percy:** (whistling, proudly) Sure thing, Gordon. I'd be happy to.

 **Gordon:** (as the shunter uncouples him) Thank you, Percy. (whistles loudly and leaves the station) Rescue engine coming through!

(Reprise, titled _Splendid Red Engine Coming Through_ plays as the scene shifts from Gordon leaving Knapford to James with the express)

 _Gordon was happy that he still had a good friend in Percy, but now he needed to show James a thing or two about climbing. Meanwhile, James went faster and faster as he pulled the express along._

 **James:** Pfft! Slippery hills. Gordon thinks he knows everything. (to his coaches) Come on! Come on!

(singing) **_Make way!_**

 **** ** _Splendid Red Engine Coming Through_**

 **** ** _Look out!_**

 **** ** _To Crovan's Gate in good time too_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause right up ahead is a shining streak of red_**

 **** ** _Through every green signal_**

 **** ** _The sight may be dismal but…_**

(speaking) **At least I know my way through**

(Song shifts into instrumental as James thunders through Edward's Station)

 **Edward:** (surprised) Whoa, James! Slow down. You'll slip on that hill if you're not careful.

 **Gordon:** (whistling as he races through) You can say that again.

 **Edward:** (confused) Gordon? What is going on now?

 **Gordon:** No fear, Edward. I've got it all under control.

 **Edward:** Hmm…

 **James:** **_Silly Gordon,_**

 **** ** _Why are you stop predicting?_**

 **** ** _Her Majesty The Queen won't be contradicting_**

 **** ** _To a splendid engine like me_**

 **Children:** (waving on the bridge) **_Go, James, go!_**

 **** ** _I'll chuff right up that hill with glee_**

 **Children:** (waving on the bridge) **_Go, James, go!_**

 **** ** _The signal's turning green for me_**

 **** ** _Main Line-ing_** (holds out)

(James whistle as he passes under the bridge and up the hill)

 **James:** I can do it! I can do it!

 _Halfway up, James took a closer look at the dark clouds. Raindrops started padding down, and James wasn't so sure anymore, as his wheels tugged against the steep slope._

 **James:** I must do it! I must do it!

 _Just then, his driver let off steam._

 **Driver:** That does it, James. We shan't go any further.

 _And he brought the train slowly to the bottom of the hill. Gordon had seen everything._

 **Driver:** (to the fireman) We must telephone for a back engine.

 **Gordon:** Don't despair, sirs. I'll help out.

 **James:** (surprised) You, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Precisely, James. We all live and learn after all, don't we? Never mind. I'm going to push behind.

 **James:** (as the train moves) Huh. Let's see how you can do that then.

(Instrumental starts up again as James and Gordon make their way up the hill)

 **Gordon:** **_Make way!_**

 **** ** _Rescue engine is coming through_**

 **** ** _Hey!_**

 **** ** _I'm more than just big and blue_**

 **** ** _Because once again,_**

 **** ** _I raced to the scene_**

 **** ** _To help out a friend;_**

 **** ** _To regain my esteem_**

 **James:** **_Come on, Gordon_**

 **** ** _I know what I can do it_**

 **Gordon:** **_Another ounce of steam and we WILL do it_**

 **** ** _It doesn't all come down to speed_**

 **Children:** (waving on the bridge) **_Go, Gordon, go!_**

 **James:** **_We have the strength we really need_**

 **Children:** (waving on the bridge) **_Go, James, go!_**

 **Both:** **_To reach the top in full steam_**

 **** ** _Main Line-ing_** (holds out)

(James whistles as he races over the top of the hill and down the other side. Gordon switches lines and follows him. The two engines as they chuff side-by-side along the track. Scene shifts to Crovan's Gate, beginning the next chapter)


	6. All Hail The Queen!

(Crovan's Gate. Scene zooms in as Gordon and James arrive at the platform, letting off steam)

 _At the "Works Station", the two friends made up their quarrel._

 **James:** (sighs, ashamed) Forgive me, Gordon. I should've listened to you about that hill. And I'm sorry I was unkind to you about your accident. These things DO happen after all.

 **Gordon:** (chuckles) That's alright, James. I'm past my incident on the turntable, and I guess that constant teasing does happen in circumstances. (sighs) But it looks like neither of us going to be pulling the Royal train now. What do you reckon?

 **James:** It's hopeless. Unless we all do our bests to make up for our flaws, it looks like no one's going to be pulling the Royal Train.

 **Gordon:** Perhaps Henry might.

 **James:** (remembering) Oh, yes. Henry. (sighs) Yes, Gordon. I believe I've lost the bet. Henry is sure to tease me now.

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Don't worry about it, James. No matter what happens concerning the events of Her Majesty's visit, you'll probably still have a larger possibility of pulling coaches, or even the express, than I will for quite a while.

 _James knew that Gordon was right, and side-by-side, the two engines returned to the yard, Henry was soon ready to take the next express._

* * *

(Scene shifts and zooms in on James across from Thomas and Gordon at Knapford yard, while Henry leaves the platform after the guard's whistle blows)

 **Henry:** (whistling, as he passes James) Better luck next time, James. It looks like I've won the bet after all.

 _James ignored Henry, and he spoke kindly to both Thomas and Gordon._

 **James:** I do believe I owe both an apology. Your situations are not a laughing matter as I now realize, especially since you both lost what was really important to you. If I'd had paid any closer attention to the rain or leaves on the tracks, I would've been more cautious and showed Sir Topham Hatt that I really was capable of pulling the Royal Train. (sighs) I guess neither of us will be doing that job now.

 **Thomas:** Don't worry about it, James.

 **Gordon:** Say, how would you like to join our alliance?

 **James:** (confused) Alliance?

 **Gordon:** Why, yes.

 **Thomas**

 **And** United We Stand, Together We Fall!

 **Gordon:**

(A reprise to _We Can Only Be We_ starts as James replies)

 **James:** Thank you, Thomas and Gordon. I'd like that very much.

(Scene shifts as all three engines shunt about the yard)

 **Thomas,** ** _Why shan't we have to be we?_**

 **Gordon** **_As friends, this is what we're meant to be_**

 **And James:** ** _With plenty more trucks to shunt for our own_**

 ** _We still have our friends to lead us home_**

 **Gordon:** **_We don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger_**

 **Thomas:** **_We don't need more than six small wheels_**

 **James:** **_We don't need to be taller or be longer_**

 **Thomas,**

 **Gordon** **_Being allies has it's own appeal_**

 **And James:**

 **Thomas:** **_We can only be we_**

 **James:** ** _It gets even bigger when you work in threes_**

 **Gordon:** **_Work hard_**

 ** _No job is ever too small_**

 **Thomas,**

 **Gordon** **_United We Stand…Together We Fall_** (holds out)

 **And James:**

* * *

 _By the time, Henry returned to the station, it was pouring rain. Toby had just arrived with the painter aboard Henrietta._

 **Henry:** You're on time, Toby. Is the painter here safe and sound?

 **Toby:** I guess you can say that, Henry. But I'd be careful, though. Having your paintjob done in this weather may cause a slip-up if you're not too careful.

 **Henry:** (sighs) I'll be fine, Toby. And even if anything did happen, it's not like Sir Topham Hatt would choose Gordon or James to pull the Royal Train instead of me. I'm Her Majesty's last hope.

 **Toby:** (sighs) If you say so. But don't say I didn't warn you otherwise. (rings his bells and trundles away)

 _In no time at all, the rain had gone, and Henry was parked in a siding. The painter climbed a ladder to see what he could do for Henry's new coat. His driver and fireman were safe and dry inside his cab under a large tarpaulin. But the job was taking a very long time...longer than Henry had expected. It wasn't long before he impatiently let off steam. Black smoke billowed from his funnel…and into the painter's direction._

 **Painter:** (coughing) I can't see a thing, Henry. Please, stop wheeshing steam.

 _But his warning was too late._

(The painter, standing on the ladder, misses a step and trips, falling down as the bucket of white paint spills all over and trickles down both Henry's sides)

 _The painter got up, and he was very cross._

 **Painter:** Ah, look what you did, you silly engine! You spoilt my paint, and now I will have to fetch some more. (sighs and nods) Oh, dear. (looks over as Sir Topham Hatt walks up) Well, looks like you won't be such a pretty picture after all.

 **Topham:** (sighs) Oh, dear, Henry. (chuckles slightly) You look like an iced cake. I'm sorry but that won't do for the Royal Train; the painter here has other places to be and we haven't the time to clean you up. I'm afraid I must make other arrangements. (sighs and walks away)

 _Henry felt rather ashamed, and he felt no better when James returned._

 **James:** (whistles) Well, well, well, looks like _you're_ not pulling the Royal Train either, Henry. (cheekily) I do like your new paint job, though. (chuckles)

(The painter boards Henrietta and the guard's whistle blows. Toby chuckles too as he pulls Henrietta out of the station)

 **Henry:** (sighs) Well, maybe you're right. I'd say we both behaved rather silly lately. But who will pull the Royal Train now?

(James and Henry expresses looks of curiosity as the scene fades out, before shifting and zooming in to Thomas and Gordon parked buffer to buffer in the yard)

* * *

 _Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas and Gordon in the yard. The two engines still felt very sorry for themselves, and were ready to express full apologies to Sir Topham Hatt._

 **Thomas**

 **And** (stuttering) Uh, uh, please, sir. We-we…

 **Gordon:**

 **Topham:** (signals up his hand) Now, now, now, I'm trying to think. One at a time, please. (sighs after a moment passes) Now, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Um, well, sir, Thomas and I were thinking, and I just wanted to ask, may he have his branch line back again? Perhaps I could help him handle the trucks there, sir. At least until I'm really useful again.

 **Topham:** (surprised) Ah, I see. Well, that's a very kind offer of you, Gordon. Now, what about you, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Um, well, sir, you see, if Gordon and I took in turns to handle the trucks, he could pull Annie and Clarabel. That would sure help recognize the experience again, sir…of pulling coaches, sir. (chuckles nervously)

 **Topham:** Mmm, so that's it, now, is it? Well, I think you've both worked over the past couple of days and the yard manager has sent me a glowing report in regards to both of you. Though I'm not _just_ ready yet to give you back the privileges you've lost, I thought you both deserve a special treat. (Thomas and Gordon exchange excited expressions back and forth) When Her Majesty arrives, Edward will go around in front to clear the train. Thomas, you will look after the coaches, and Gordon, you will pull the train.

 **Thomas**

 **And** Hooray!

 **Gordon:**

 _And the two allies let out a delightful chorus of cheers and whistles. They felt very happy indeed._

* * *

(A reprise of _Express Coming Through_ starts, titled _Royal Train Coming Through_ )

 ** _What's a better time to get the job done than work as a team?_**

 ** _Thomas, Gordon and their friends work together_**

 ** _All Hail The Queen!_**

 ** _Henry, Percy, James and Toby pick up the townsfolk_**

 ** _Once the big day arrives_**

 ** _Thomas is shunting coaches into their places_**

 ** _Gordon heads off with pride_** (holds on into the chorus)

 ** _All aboard the main line now with Gordon…and the Royal Train_**

 ** _Running his journey on time_**

 ** _He's Gordon…with the Royal Train_**

(Song continues as a mainland train drops the Queen off at Crovan's Gate. Gordon approaches and whistles as he pulls in)

 ** _Crovan's Gate is up ahead_**

 ** _Waiting at the platform is Her Majesty, the Queen…_**

 ** _She looks at the train, all big and blue…_**

 ** _The guard's whistle blows and off they go!_**

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _Royal Train Coming Through!_**

(Song is put on instrumental chorus as Gordon leaves the station and heads along through the countryside on his way back to Knapford. Key shifts from Bb major to B major as the lyrics continue through a chorus reprise)

 ** _All aboard the main line now with Gordon…and the Royal Train_**

 ** _Running his journey on time_**

 ** _He's Gordon…with the Royal Train_**

 ** _Signal's getting clearer_**

 ** _Knapford's getting nearer_**

 ** _The engines know what to do_**

 ** _Make way for Gordon..._**

 ** _As Edward clears the line for Gordon…_**

 ** _Royal Train Coming Through!_** (holds out to the end)

(Gordon lets out a loud whistle to signal everyone in the station)

 **Thomas:** (whistles) Here they come!

(A rendition of Pomp And Circumstance starts up in G major)

 _Edward came through the station, looking splendid with large flags decorated over his sides. The Royal Train came through and Gordon stopped and let off steam at the platform. He was spotless and his brass shone like gold. He had large flags decorated, like all the other engines, but specially decorated on his front were the Royal Arms. Everyone watched in amazement as the coach door opened, and the Queen stepped out, looking across to the cheering crowd._

 **Queen:** Thank you all for your kind gestures of welcome. (looking at Sir Topham Hatt bowing before her) Especially _you_ , Sir Topham, sir.

 **Topham:** (raises up in curiosity) Hmm? Oh…, (chuckles)…well, not at all, Your Majesty. Thank _you_ …, (lending out his hand)…and congratulations to you for your honorary coronation.

 **Queen:** (shakes his hand as she steps out) The honor's all mine. Now, Sir Topham, I've heard a great deal about _your_ railway and that all your engines are really useful. Please, may I meet them?

 _Sir Topham Hatt led the way to where all the engines were lined up with flags on their sides in honor of the Queen._

 **Percy**

 **And** (whistling loudly) They're coming. Oh, here they come.

 **Toby:**

 **Henry**

 **And** (hissing) Shh! (quietly) Shush, you two.

 **James:**

 _But Toby and Percy seemed too care excited to care about the big engines._

 **Percy**

 **And** Three cheers for the Queen! Hip, hip…!

 **Toby:**

 **Thomas**

 **Edward,** …hooray!

 **And Gordon**

 **Thomas**

 **Edward,**

 **Gordon** ,Hip, hip…! (with Henry and James joining in)

 **Percy** …hooray! Hip, hip…! (all seven cheer and whistle)

 **And**

 **Toby:**

 **Crowd:** …hooray!

 _Before the Queen left the celebration, she would think overnight of something special to say to all the engines before she left back for home the next day. But for now…her most special thanks went Thomas The Tank Engine, Edward and of course…Gordon The Big Engine._

(Scene zooms out on Knapford and fades before shifting to next day, beginning the final chapter)


	7. Epilogue: Parade Of The Allies

( **Note:** Well, I did it guys. _Adventures Of Gordon_ is complete, and on schedule too regarding my summer time slot. I've just been so busy staring college and all that I hadn't the time to get back to the Henry story during the January period so I got back to it and _My Written Episodes_ fanfic as soon as the semester ended. _Adventures Of Toby_ was a bit behind schedule too as I had that one planned for the spring and this one for the summer, but luckily I had these both completed on schedule. _sigh_ Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and epilogue to _Adventures Of Gordon_!)

(Knapford Station. Scene zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt and the Queen standing before the crowd, the engines continuously pulling in. Gordon arrives at the platform with the Royal Train; Edward, with James and Henry on the next track by the platform standing in between are all lined up on the next three tracks respectively. Thomas is lined up next to Gordon with Annie and Clarabel in front on Edward; on the other side, Percy is lined up in front of James while Toby and Henrietta are lined up in front of Henry. All seven engines and three coaches are wearing flags on their and Gordon is especially wearing the Royal Arms on his front)

 _The next morning, the engines were all called back to Knapford to lead the Queen out on a parade back to Crovan's Gate. They soon arrived at the station, buffer to buffer, as the crowd waited for them anxiously. Sir Topham Hatt stood before them on the podium, ready to make his important announcement._

 **Annie:** It's good to have you back, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** We truly missed you.

 **Thomas:** It's good to _be_ back, Annie and Clarabel. We'd better pay close attention to Sir Topham Hatt. He looks like he has something to say.

 **Topham:** Ahem, good morning, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, engines _and_ coaches…I am pleased to announce that Her Majesty the Queen has enjoyed her visit tremendously…in honor, of course, of her legendary coronation. (clears his throat, as the crowd stares in amazement) And now, I believe Her Majesty would like to say a few words. (stands down as the Queen takes center stage)

 **Queen:** Good morning, Sodor. The Royal Family sends you our thanks for all the outstanding achievement you've all made with making my visit to this Island one I will never forget. I would especially like to thank all of Sir Topham Hatt's engines; big or small, fast or slow, you're all a credit to this _extraordinary_ railway as far as I'm concerned. (clears her throat, while she reads from a piece of parchment) To Henry and James, it's a shame I've never got to see through either of you, but I understand you were both possibly in consideration for my escort, and even though that never came into fruition, I also take it that you two take it on occasion to pull such big and important trains, like the express. (Henry and James look at each other with pride) I acknowledge both of you for your effort and participation to make your controller proud…ahem…as well as myself, of course. (takes a deep breath, before continuing to read from the parchment) To Percy and Toby, in all similarity to your fellow bigger engines in terms of enthusiasm and support, I was more than pleased to hear you two lead the chorus of cheers and whistles in my honor. (Percy and Toby exchange looks of gratitude) I acknowledge you both, as _well_ as Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta…(all three coaches widen their eyes, as the Queen continues)…for your especial kindness to even take the initiatitive and bring my very own guests here in _my_ honor. (reads furthers along her parchment) And to Edward, for whom I'd start giving my most special thanks, you played an important part in my visit to Knapford; seeing you make way for my arrival just from looking out the window made path for the fun times I've had over my visit, and it came to show just how much of an old-fashioned but useful and reliable engine you really are. I acknowledge _you_ for allowing my memories of this visit to be ones I'd want to relive as long as I'm going through my yearly reign. (Edward smiles as the Queen continues reading) And penultimate special thanks to Thomas The Tank Engine, Sodor's #1 engine; I've heard many tales of you, Thomas, about how good you are shunting and sorting your own trucks and coaches, but today, it seems as though your dear controller has decided to give back what's very important to you above all other jobs: your own branch line. (Thomas gasps in surprise and looks at Sir Topham Hatt, who just beams back at him) I acknowledge you, Thomas, for your special participation in this occasion to fetch the Royal Train for _my_ very special visit. (The Queen reads on through the last words on her parchment) And finally, I give my greatest thanks to Gordon The Big Engine, Sodor's biggest and fastest engine who took the initiative in giving me a wonderful ride aboard the Royal Train. Today, your worthy Sir Topham Hatt has agreed to give you back the job you enjoy very much and are very well known for being able to pull: the express. (Gordon smiles with pride at Sir Topham Hatt, who beams back at him as well) I acknowledge you, Gordon, for being the most important participant in the occasion of my honorary visit. (places down her parchment and speaks across to everyone) And so I thank every last resident on Sodor as well as it's engines for making my visit to this Island most memorable. Your controller here is absolutely proud of you all.

 **Topham:** (standing up on the podium beside the Queen) Ah, but I certainly couldn't have done it without any of my engines, especially Gordon or Thomas who took the chance very well to redeem themselves from a silly accident. You've surely earned back the positions you've both held most dearly over the years, and that's why I'm proud to allow you two to lead the parade in Her Majesty's honor.

 **Thomas**

 **And** Yes, sir. (whistle loudly, the other engines doing so after

 **Gordon:** them)

 **Queen:** (as she walks towards the Royal Train coach) Splendid. Carry on then. All of you. (enters aboard the train, followed by Sir Topham Hatt, his family and many other passengers)

 _As the passengers boarded the train, Thomas still had a slight concern of his own._

 **Thomas:** Gordon, you know after both us getting our respective jobs back and all, I was just wondering: does that still make us allies?

 **Gordon:** Oh, Thomas, how could you ask such a preposterous question? Of course it does. After all, you help me and I help you, remember? That's how the circle of friendship goes around, no matter how puffed up in the smokebox one engine can get at times.

 **Thomas:** (chuckles) Thank you, Gordon. I believe that's all I needed. (listens as the guard's whistle blows)

 **Topham:** (leaning his head out the window) Full steam ahead!

 **Thomas:** (chuckles) Full steam ahead, Gordon. Buffer to buffer; side-by-side.

 **Gordon:** Royal Train Coming Through!

(All seven engines leave the station to form the parade, Reprise of _We Can Only We_ now titled _United We Stand, Together We Fall_ starts up, in the same style as _Be Who You Are And You'll Go Far_ )

 **Thomas:** **_We can only be we_**

 ** _We do our bests when we work as a team_**

 ** _And now we are who we are once again_**

 ** _We'll be the best team that we can_**

 **Gordon:** **_I don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger_**

 **Thomas:** ** _I don't need more than six small wheels_**

 **Both:** ** _We don't need to be taller or be longer_**

 ** _Being allies has it's own appeal_**

(Song shifts in C major as the chorus starts, and the parade shifts to the countryside)

 **All:** ** _Buffer to buffer,_**

 ** _United We Stand, - Together We Fall_**

 **Glynn:** (as the parade passes his siding, chuckling) Very useful. All hail the queen!

(Bertie rolls off the bridge along the road beside the parade to join the song)

 **All:** ** _Chuff close together_**

 ** _United We Stand, - Together We Fall_**

(Terrence rolls into the parade on _Together We Fall_ and he and Bertie follow it from both sides)

 **All:** **_We don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger_**

 ** _We don't need more than six small wheels_**

 ** _We don't need to be taller or be longer_**

 ** _Being allies has it's own appeal_**

(Song shifts back into the chorus up to Dd major as the parade reaches Crovan's Gate)

 **All:** ** _Buffer to buffer,_**

 ** _United We Stand, - Together We Fall_**

 ** _Chuff close together_**

 ** _United We Stand, - Together We Fall_**

(End of song holds out into final still, resulting in a photograph being taken and zooming in of the parade, before shifting to end credits. Reprises of _Slow To Start_ and _Shunting, Hauling_ occur throughout a slideshow of RWS illustrations)

( **Note:** as you all might know, _Adventures Of Edward_ will probably be my next entry in the miniseries of follow-ups I've pictured to _The Adventure Begins_. But I **do** hope you're all aware that writing these sorts of fanfics takes much faith in it's source material, so that's why it helps me to read the books and take inspiration from them, instead of only watching the TV series and structuring it out again one-by-one. Anyway, for now I'll be working on my next entry in _My Written Episodes_ fanfic: _Henrietta Helps Out_ , and I'll be putting up a preview in it of what to expect for fall **and** winter, so till then, peace out)


End file.
